halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Audio log
Untitled This Page is Messed up. There's Text overlapping all over the place :I was noticing this too, but it was all over the Wiki. Maybe a code mess up? Looks fixed now. --KickButtUnggoy 01:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Do it all over again? Hey, I don't have a 360, but since both my friend and I want to know, do we need to go through all the accessing again if we play the level Mombasa Streets for the second time? I really enjoy seeing the Police officer attacking me because it shows how humans can be corrupted too. S331 13:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Help transcribing Audio Logs If anyone could help transcribe the audio logs, I would greatly appreciate it. http://www.youtube.com/user/r3b3link#play/uploads/7/E332tSrWsxo is the source for videos of the logs. --KickButtUnggoy 20:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Good Work Just want to congratulate the people working on this page, it must take a lot of time to record what the logs say. Wr1ghty 09:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm the only one transcribing so far, hehe. It takes maybe 30-45 mins, depending on the number of lines. --KickButtUnggoy 13:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::You must be very bored or very patient. FishType1 13:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Little of column A, little of column B I think. --KickButtUnggoy 13:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Subtitle mistake There is a subtitle mistake in Audio log 15, Circle 5, Arc 3. The line reads 'Sadie: I have. The gun.' But it's actually Kinsler speaking. Changed it to be listed as Kinsler in the transcript. :I've been putting "{____}" bracket around anything that is not strictly said (non-subtitled dialogue, sounds, etc) so I'll put them around "Kinsler" in this to show it's different from the AL. --KickButtUnggoy 23:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Halfway done.... Yay? Thanks to Jykarn for the help! --KickButtUnggoy 23:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Update: All Done! Jykarn 01:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent! You've done more then I have in one night, lol. --KickButtUnggoy 01:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Nice job everyone. Audio Log 2 continuity error In Audio log 2, the prophet of regret's carrier slipspace into New Mombassa. however in Halo 2, regret's carrier descends from orbit to New Mombassa. I think it should be mentioned. QX100 23:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily an error, there's nothing to say that it didn't perform a precision jump to get right on top of the city.EldritchWarlord 04:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Can someone tell me where to find the 29th Audio Log please? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Something about how they are unlocked throughout game i made a discover today, maybe you already had this discovered, but i couldn't find anything about it on halopedia. I had downloaded a lot of maps of new mombasa showing audio log locations; for some motivation, i couldn't find any audio log in some location, one in the street in front of the plaza opposed to tayari plaza, and one in the closed street on the left, in the plaza placed south of the one where you find romeo's sniper rifle. Today, it happened that i wanted to play streets of new mombasa on easy, in order to obtain the "good samaritan" achievement. For some motivation, until this moment i couldn't access the part of the city where the rookie "lands", except for the beginning of the campaign: once i had done the level tayari plaza, i could only go (as it would happen when you play from "prepare to drop") on pursuit to uplift reserve. Then it happened that when i fell to the ground from the HEV (or SOEIV), on the upper part of the screen appeared a message from the superintendent, saying that i had unlocked one more part of the city and consequently a new depot. For some motivation i couldn't "unlock" this part of the city when, about 5-6 months ago, i started from streets of new mombasa on heroic. But it doesn't matter, because the unlocking of the new part consequently unlocked even the two lasting audio logs. In the end, i assume that they are unlocked when you unlock new parts of the town or when you get new achievements: i also obtained two achievements in the last days playing Firefight (on solo... it had been very difficult and a real expense of time): maybe audio logs and achievements are connected somehow. hope i have explained well :)--Y92 19:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Order? Are the individual audio logs always in the same locations (ex. #1 in one set spot, #6 in another set spot), or does it give them to you in the order you come across them (#1 as the first one you find, #2 as the second one you find, #3 as the third, etc.)? I can't see anywhere in the article that this is made fully clear. :The first audio log is always the first one you get. You acquire the story in order no matter which audio log locations you actually go to. Except for #30 which is always in the level Data Hive. Please sign your posts, EldritchWarlord 17:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Locations Some players, including me, are having difficulties with the Audio Log Locations. Are all Audio Logs in the same location, or are some locations different depending on player. Some maps do not seem to help us. To some players, these maps are, unhelpful. :They're not always in the same order. I just got log nr 28. But when I go for nr 29 (from the image), it isn't there. Editing the page to warn people for this. :Guruson (talk) 12:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The numbers on the map are arbitrary and do not indicate order--see the section above titled "Order?" If an audio log doesn't appear, you probably already picked it up. Keep track of which audio logs you found (according to the map) and which ones you couldn't find. Then, if the thirtieth audio log doesn't appear, go back to the ones you couldn't find before and look again. They're there. -- Vektor0 (talk) 13:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC)